


【毒液】两个梦境

by chachas



Category: Venom - Fandom, 毒液
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachas/pseuds/chachas
Summary: 毒液x艾德





	【毒液】两个梦境

『安妮? 』艾德惺忪的睡眼里出现安妮朦胧的身影, 『我以为你已经离开我了…你的男朋…那个医生呢?』

 

『你想我吗』安妮没有回答,只微笑的看着他。

 

『你不生我的气了? 』艾德觉得头痛欲裂，有什么不对劲。

 

安妮靠了过来,传来若有若无的芳香,撩拨起艾德， 『艾德』安妮柔软的手指攀上艾德的脸颊， 『你想我吗?』

 

她向来能激起他的欲望,这次也不例外,艾德没再迟疑猛地紧紧的抱住安妮。

 

安妮娇笑着双手搂住他的脖子,压上她柔软的唇,亲吻他。

 

『艾德你想我吗? 』一直重复着的声音,在唇舌缠绵的身体内部回荡起闷响。

 

开始安妮的吻甜美温柔，渐渐变得激烈，最后艾德的唇舌几乎是在狠狠咬噬,这样不容挣脱又仿佛被融化的触感好熟悉…

 

『..安妮? 』艾德睁开眼试图挣脱,却惊讶的发现安妮已化身为肆意蔓延的黑色怪物将自己束缚包裏..

—————————

『毒液! ! 』艾德惊声尖叫到。

 

艾德猛得睁开眼，从梦中挣脱。

 

公寓里漆黑一片,艾德伸手一阵摸索,最后终于抓住了床头的时钟。

 

[11月11日1:11am]

 

艾德觉得口干舌燥，头痛欲裂,眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗,眯着眼勉强看清了时间。

 

空无一人的凌乱公寓里，没有安妮的身影。

 

『你想我吗? 』梦中安妮的声音似乎还萦绕耳畔。

 

『呵, 』艾德自嘲的笑起来了,伸手扶住额头,现在的我不过是条光棍单身汉。

 

只不过艾德窘迫的低下头,胯下一片显而易见的黏腻，『该死!』

 

艾德烦躁的翻身起床,在黑暗中跌跌绊绊踢开一堆障碍物,摸索到水槽拧开水龙头,猛灌一大口之后，索性对着自己当头浇下了冷水。

 

『哈… 』艾德大口的喘息着,额前的发丝滴着水, T恤也被弄湿呈半透明贴在胸肌上。艾德完全清醒过来，自己和安妮的事早已过去,关于安妮的梦也被抛诸脑后。

 

外面黑沉沉的一片,整个城市还在沉睡中,艾德望向窗外,心却被更浓烈的黑暗占据。

 

『我叫毒液,你的身体属于我』

 

艾德的身体燥热起来,为什么我还在想着那个家伙。

 

『另外，我开始有点喜欢你了』

 

艾德甩了甩头,体内的高热顺着颈部的血管攀上来，现在连面颊都滚烫一片。

 

『艾德，有我在不会让你死的』

 

和身体的滚烫不同,心却突然坠入寒冰,不让我死.可是那个家伙自己呢?可恶…

 

记忆锁定到了那一刻,爆炸的火光笼罩弥漫了整片夜空，自己在碎片、火球和浓烟中不断坠落、坠落，海面急速上袭，艾德在恐惧和愤怒中大声咆哮，然而一股强大的力量挡住所有的冲击,将自己裹入一片安心中,那个声音从身体深处传来…

 

『再见,艾德』

 

艾德的心脏骤然被黑色的黏液湮没，再也无力跳动。

 

『毒液！ ！』

——————

不!毒液! !艾德蜷成一团将头埋入臂弯,痛苦的拧着眉，夜还深空气凝结周围静得只有自己剧烈的喘息声。

 

『你似乎做了噩梦』

 

吓!艾德猛然抬起头,一团黏稠的黑色浮在眼前,正对着他龇牙咧嘴露出揶揄的表情。

 

『艾德,你梦见了什么...』

 

混蛋.德心里暗暗咒骂,你会不知道我梦见了什么。

 

『怂包』毒液讥笑到。

 

艾德觉得自己大概打最后一战后,就患上了轻度的创伤应激障碍症,都怪这家伙..『再见,艾德』脑海里的可怕景象似乎仍未随噩梦完全挥散,艾德左右猛甩了下头,心有余悸。

 

『你梦见了我』毒液的声音忽然浮现于耳畔。

 

『....』艾德垂下头,竟心如擂鼓,不知如何回应。

 

『好吧,我饿了』毒液居然好心的转移了话题。

 

『不许捣乱,现在半夜。』艾德松了口气,一边伸手摁住毒液，一边在四周乱捞『薯片还是巧克力球?现在大概只有这些,你先忍...』

 

忽然感到毒液的迅速逼近， 『别闹』,艾德撇过脸试图挣脱。

 

可毒液的脸已经近在咫尺，令艾德不得不和他对视， 『可我想吃你啊』

 

『什 …什么』艾德竟然在瞬间露出可爱的慌乱。

 

『我们先好好聊聊这是什么吧, 』毒液的视线准确指向艾德胯下黏腻的窘迫『看来你需要一点惩罚』。

 

没等艾德反应,毒液湿润的舌尖舔弄撩拨艾德的睫毛，接着是嘴角,黑色的黏稠蜿蜒上他的喉线,胸膛,腹肌,缠绕并分开他强健的双腿,借着胯下的黏腻紧紧攫住他欲望的中心,艾德放弃了抵抗。

 

『唔...』喉间溢出舒服的喘息,艾德感到自己身体被托到半空中,他不禁有些迷散,整个人仿佛轻柔的被翻卷在云端。

 

『你想我吗』毒液的声音自身体内部传来,嗡嗡作响。

 

『毒液....』

 

艾德突然发出高昂的尖叫,健壮的身体猛然向后弓起，黑色的力量急速上袭，似要将他撞个粉碎。

 

『艾德，我想你。』

 

『嗯…和我合为一体，毒液』


End file.
